Teiko's Special Operation Squad
by Invisible-16
Summary: They are called 'The Generation of Miracles' for their unique abilities. After the Great War, these soldiers set out to different kingdoms, as the king ordered. It was to provide lasting peace and to avoid anymore conflicts. However, one kingdom wasn't satisfied with the results and will start yet another war. (rated M for future graphical contents)
1. The Great War Part 1

**Title: Teiko's Special Operation Squad**

**Summary: They are called 'The Generation of Miracles' for their unique abilities. After the Great War, these soldiers set out to different kingdoms, as the king ordered. It was to provide lasting peace and to avoid anymore conflicts. However, one kingdom wasn't satisfied with the results and will start yet another war.**

**A/N: Hi! I had this weird plot about death and wars so… yeah! XD. A Military-ish-based fanfiction—or at least something like that but you get the point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB! But it would be very nice if I did XD**

**Warning: Possible OOCness, AU, YAOI! Yes, there is YAOI! Some wrong spellings and grammars (Kindly point them out if you see one~) and anything that goes off!**

**Let's start!**

…

**Chapter 01**

**The Great War**

**-Part 01: The Generation of Miracles-**

…

Blood, mass-wide genocide, destruction, fear, and so many more that can't be put into words. Innocent civilians had to evacuate. There were women and children who were mercilessly slaughtered during the beginning.

Fire engulfed the kingdom of Teiko. The world seemed to fall into darkness as the citizens cry in agony. They suffered more than what they deserved. Children cried out to the death of their parents right before their young eyes. Sacrifices to defend the kingdom resulted to more loss. Bodies of the brave soldiers were scattered around the battlefield; forgotten but will always be honored.

…

…

…

It was nightfall and a certain group in clad black was in a circle near the bonfire. Regardless of the fact that they were in black, their hair just stood out more than they would've imagined. It was like seeing a rainbow stay in one place.

Aomine nudged Kise with his elbow, "Hey…" He whispered.

The blonde haired guy brushed him off with a matching annoyed look, "Not now!"

"Just listen!"

"Fine!"

"Which one is mine again?"

A twig flew across the blueprint and grazed Aomine's left cheek.

On cue, the ganguro shot his head up with a glare that immediately faltered when his eyes met with their captain's.

"AS I WAS SAYING…" Akashi, their captain, repeated with a hinted tone of annoyance. "Tetsuya will enter the enemy's lair…" A chess piece that looked like a vanilla shake—obviously resembling Kuroko—was placed forward in the blueprint. "His low presence will allow him to enter without anyone noticing." He shot a glance to the said person who nodded in response. "After Tetsuya enters, Ryouta and Daiki will follow." A pebble and a crumpled paper were thrown in front.

"WAIT! Why are we pieces of trash?!" Aomine roared. A tick mark throbbed at his temple while a clenched both hands into a fist.

"I agree! Isn't that a bit rude?" Kise supported. "… Actually, I prefer mine to be a camera. I don't care about Aominecchi's."

"OI!"

Akashi coughed into his fist, effectively gaining back the attention of those two. "We don't have much time." He strictly reprimanded, causing the two to straighten up and listen in fear. "Tetsuya should be able to kill off the two guards in the front. And you two will get their clothes and disguise as one of them. Ryouta…" Akashi pushed the pebble forward, "…Will follow a guard going into the safe. I believe your skill will be measured in this task. Can you do it?"

"Of course! I can do that!" The blonde answered with enthusiasm, earning a satisfied nod from their captain. "… But, with all due respect, Akashicchi… I'd like mine to be a ca—" _*Cue laser-death glare here*_

"Nevermind"

Satisfied, Akashi continued with his plan, "While Ryouta is doing something here…" The captain encircled the safe in the blueprint and pushed the crumpled paper near the vanilla shake chess-like piece, "Daiki will protect Tetsuya until he reaches the security room. Be sure not to lose Tetsuya, you know how he moves." He smirked at Aomine's loss of words. "Tetsuya will hack the security and steal all their information and Daiki will stand on guard."

"Also, don't forget to disable their system. That way, we can ambush the enemies from the inside. Atsushi's troops…" He put a candy on the blueprint, "… will be in-charge of the enemy soldiers outside of the vicinity. And then, Shintarou…" A toy carrot was placed outside of the blueprint.

"And why am I a carrot?" Midorima voiced, pushing up his glasses. Not with his usual hand though, the other hand was covered by a green vampire puppet. His lucky item, he says.

"Because Midochin looks like one…" Murasakibara, the tallest among the group, answered. He picked up the toy carrot (imagine a Mr. Potato kind-of toy) and placed a little pair of glasses on the bridge of its nose. He showed it to the rest of the group.

Everyone was in awe as the carrot toy with glasses shined upon them.

"Midorimacchi! Could this be your long lost brother?!" Kise shouted, holding the toy carrot with glasses up in the night sky.

"THAT IS JUST A TOY-NANODAYO!"

"Don't be so shy, Midorima! Who knew you had a nutritious looking brother?" Aomine slyly commented. "Oh! I have a good idea!" The ganguro took the toy away from the blonde and placed it back on the ground. With the help of Kuroko, they made a little sniper (at least it looked like one) out of little twigs. They bent the hands in a way that it looked like it was holding the little sniper.

"Now THIS! Is Midorima's long lost brother!" Aomine grinned like it was a masterpiece.

"GAHH!" Midorima snapped as he pointed his sniper of Aomine.

"WHOA..! I don't really know how to react with that puppet in your hand is holding the trigger…" The ganguro admitted as he raised his hands defensively and slowly backed away from the angry carro—Midorima. "We were seriously…" Aomine's voice trailed off as he saw Kuroko mimicking Midorima's actions.

The green haired male raised a brow at Aomine's face. He could see that his eyes weren't at him but at something or at someone else. As if realization came to strike him like thunder, Midorima felt another tick mark on the verge of exploding. "Kuroko."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

And he exploded for the second time. This time he pointed the sniper at the person behind him. Much to his annoyance, Kuroko was apparently still copying him as he also turned around with an imaginary sniper in his hands. "Kuroko…" This time, Midorima growled.

"Yes?" Kuroko was still not feeling anything even with a sniper pointed at the back of his head.

"Don't you feel any danger?"

"Actually, I do—"

**BANG!**

Almost everyone stood up right after that bullet shot.

"OI! EVEN IF YOU WERE ANGRY, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT HIM!" Kise shouted, standing up and grabbing Midorima by the collar in the process.

"Hmph. I only shot an enemy as far as I'm concerned."

"Kurokocchi isn't an enemy… Wha..?" Kise looked at the spot where Kuroko stood and he was nowhere to be found. Moments later, he felt someone blow past his ears. The blonde paled, "I'M BEING HAUNTED BY KUROKOCCHI!" He turned around in a robotic manner and saw the teal haired male covered in blood. It wasn't long until Kise fainted from the sight of Kuroko being covered in blood.

"Why the hell are you covered in blood, Tetsu?!—SCRATCH THAT! SINCE WHEN HAVE BEEN HERE?!" Aomine rushed to Kuroko's side with a worried look.

"I finished the spy that Midorima-kun shot." The teal haired male answered in monotonous voice, ignoring the second statement.

Akashi also went to Kuroko's side and wiped off the blood covering his face. "How did this even went all-over your body?"

The teal haired male made a thoughtful hum before telling the story. "Apparently, Midorima-kun shot the spy at the neck. It was dark so I couldn't tell at that time. He was still struggling, so I snapped his neck… Unfortunately, it was more than enough for the head to completely fall off and his blood sprayed on me…"

"Though, I'm amazed that you're able to say that story with a straight face, Kuroko…" Midorima commented, wiping his sniper with a piece of cloth with the use of his vampire puppet.

"I've been through worse…"

Midorima was taken aback at the impassive reply. He cleared his throat and looked at the side, "My bad…"

"Now that out comical relief is done, mind if I continue?" Akashi said in a commanding voice. The warm atmosphere gradually turned into a serious one as each and every one of them nodded in response. Their captain also nodded to himself and pointed at the 'Midorima-looking carrot with a wood that looks like a sniper' piece. "Shintarou will be outside the perimeter and shoot enemies that get past Atsushi's troops."

"Aka-chin… It's been bothering me but they aren't named as 'Atsushi's troops'…" Murasakibara made quotation marks by the mention of the troops. "I call them candy men." He presented a lazy smile after that then went back to eating his bag of chips.

Akashi just raised a brow at the purple head's comment and sighed dejectedly. This plan is never going to be finished if there will always be someone to interrupt him. The captain chose not to question Murasakibara anymore just so he can finish.

Just as he was about to speak, a certain someone opened his mouth (Kise). "Why candy men?"

"It seems like I've been too soft lately…" Akashi said; his authorative aura filled the site. The temperature dropped below zero degrees and his eyes gleamed dangerously against the light. "Shall I pummel everyone into the ground?"

Cue the synchronized shake of fear by everyone.

"Good." With that, Akashi continued with the rest of his plans without further ado. He placed a small pair of scissors just by the entrance of the enemy's base. "While everything is moving according to plan, I'll be on standby here in case of emergency." A small gust of wind brushed against their skin. The bonfire produced cracklings as it happened. Everyone looked up the sky filled with clouds.

A sad and distant smile formed in everyone's faces. There were so many sacrifices just to win this war. So many lives perished along the way. This war is going to end with victory on Teiko's side. After all, the kingdom of Teiko was a supposed to be the guardian of all kingdoms. They stand on top and there was no reason to fight them. Opposing kingdoms just simply thought that it was unfair for Teiko to remain on top forever, hence, the beginning of the Great War.

"This will be the last kingdom to ambush…" Akashi commented. All eyes went to his direction as he continued to speak. "After this, the war is over." Their captain's eyes turned serious, not bothering to look at his troop.

Like always, a confident smile graced his features as he finally looked at his troop. "We attack at midnight."

**~*TEIKO'S DATA*~**

**Name: **Akashi Seijuurou**  
>Codename: <strong>Emperor  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Making effective strategies, making strenuous training regimen, and making his lover cry in so many different levels.  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Using 'Emperor Eye' to the fullest and close hand-to-hand combat  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>He has A LOT of stolen shots of his members for blackmail purposes!  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>In fear of the emperor!

**Name: **Midorima Shintarou  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Sharp Shooter (S.S. for short)  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Knowing the compatibilities of zodiacs  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Head-shots with his sniper, and of course instant kill while at a distance  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>He tried to change his codename into 'Oha-asa' but was denied…  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>Nanodayo

**Name: **Kise Ryouta  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Copycat  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Posing infront of the camera  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Copying anything that he needs (which means the voice, moves, and other necessary things), has photographic memory—very helpful during the times Aomine lost the blueprints.  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>He was recruited by accident when he reported with fine detail that there were spies in the kingdom.  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>Let's take a groupie!

**Name: **Aomine Daiki  
><strong>Codename: <strong>All-rounder  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Classifying girls by cup sizes by just taking a quick glance  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Capable of fighting in any situation  
><strong>Fun Fact:<strong> He secretly named Akashi as 'Shrimp'  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>Mai-chan is mai waifu.

**Name: **Murasakibara Atsushi  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Sweet tooth  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Making sweets  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Capable of defending the fort with just a few men to order around and attacks rather violently  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>His codename was supposed to be 'Giant' but his annoyingly childish whines made everything go according to his taste.  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>My candy men aren't really candy…

**Name: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Phantom  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Human observation  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Can go where ever without getting noticed and can do instant kill due to his low presence  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>No one can beat him at a staring contest.  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>(The reporter can't find him…)

**Name: **Momoi Satsuki  
><strong>Codename: <strong>Intel  
><strong>Specialties: <strong>Make a good-looking food that actually tastes like hell  
><strong>Other abilities related to work: <strong>Predict an outcome based on information gathered and collecting valuable information  
><strong>Fun Fact: <strong>Somehow sees Teiko's S.O.S. unit as some sort-of power rangers…  
><strong>Non-relevant comment: <strong>TETSU-KUN!

…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…

**YAY! DONE~! The codenames will appear on the next chapter!**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ja ne~**


	2. The Great War Part 2

**Thanks a bunch for your reviews! I didn't think that I'd even get one XD I am extremely happy!**

**To:**

**Orangetabby101-** WAAHH~ I UPDATED! NOW READ! XD Here you go~~! XDD

**Tetchin- **Awwww~~ Your review made me smile :D GAH! If you could just see my weird smile XDD and YES! (_*fangirling mode: ON*)_ AkaKuro forever! They fit each other, ne~

**Guest-** Akakuro alright~!XD

**Now let's go to the next chapter!**

**Warning: OOCness!, AU!, AN ENEMY THAT YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO KILL, and everything that you see that if off!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadoshi Fujimaki. I am just a fan obsessed with pairing up these gorgeous men!**

…

**Chapter 2**

**The Great War**

**-Part 2: Turn of Misfortune-**

…

_Bzzt! "S.S., make sure that you and your men have secured the perimeter." Bzzt!_

Midorima pushed up his glasses for the umpteenth time. His lucky item was already hidden in his satchel filled with ammunitions and first aid kits just in case. Akashi didn't need to remind him twice to secure the perimeter. He raised his bandaged hand and signaled the men following him behind. The green haired male used the scope installed on his sniper to see the view from his place. He could see Kise and Aomine doing something very illicit before the start of their part of the mission… People these days, Midorima exasperatedly commented.

He pressed the button on his radio. _Bzzt! "There is no movement from the enemy so far." Bzzt!_ Midorima changed his glassed to night goggles for better view then removed the bandages on his left hand and replaced them with fingerless gloves. "Man proposes, God disposes." The green haired male secured his position after hearing the reports of his men that they were all ready and on standby.

Just out of curiosity, Midorima reluctantly peeked with the use of his scope. _I am just seeing if they are done. That's all there is to it—_was his coy excuse. He looked into the scope and saw that—blood gushed out of his nose by then. "How can they do such a thing in that place..?" He asked himself in awe. Midorima readjusted his night goggles and cleaned his bloody nose.

"Ohhh~~ they are really going for it!"

Midorima jumped in surprise and turned around with the sniper pointing at whoever spoke. Upon seeing the face and owner of the voice, the green haired male released his tension with a sigh of relief. "It's just you."

"What do you mean 'It's just you'!? Isn't that a little too rude?"

"Nothing is too rude if it includes you, Takao." Midorima fixed his position and went on standby mode. "Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Takao showed a peace sign, "I traded places with the one who's supposed to be here!"

Midorima shook his head dejectedly and instantly gave up on even thinking of finding a way to get Takao out of the way. That person may not look like it but he was more than capable of helping Midorima out. Takao was very compatible with Midorima—although the latter keeps on denying it. That's what you can expect from a tsundere alright!

…

…

…

_Bzzt! Bzzzzt! "This is Sweet tooth speaking, me and my candy men are all ready and on standby. Just give us the command." Bzzt!_

_Bzzt! "Copy-cat here! Phantom and All-rounder and I are raring to go! Awaiting for command!" Bzzt!_

Akashi held the radio in one hand and a .45 caliber gun at the other.

This is it.

He pocketed two guns in their respective holsters. He packed magazines and daggers in his other pockets. Then his eyes watched the clock in their base tick ever-so slowly. The tension rose to a new level as time seemed to move slowly compared to before.

3…

2…

…

1…

_Bzzt! "Begin the mission."_

On cue, Kuroko casually walked inside of the base and the two guards fell oblivious to the passing phantom. He had to make sure that there was no room for errors as he stabbed the two guards with a needle to the vital point. The guards fell and Kise and Aomine got their respective costumes for the night. They changed clothes at a fast pace to do the others as soon as possible.

Aomine readjusted the police hat and nodded to himself. Kise did the same with the exemption of taking a selfie before anything else happens. Upon noticing this annoying action, the ganguro gave Kise one chop to the head. "Come on Kise! You already have that pornographic memory shit to remember this!"

"It's not PORNOgraphic! It's PHOTOgraphic memory! Besides, I need to post this so I can see if I can rake-in many likes!" Kise argued back with his cheeks heating up with Aomine's use of words. "Are there even any decent things in your mind, Aomiecchi!?" He skeptically added.

"Now you add –ecchi to my name?"

"It fits you perfectly!"

A pair of impassive eyes gleamed in the light. Regardless of the fact that it was dark out, those eyes of Kuroko really know how to grab attention—although it was creepy on Kise and Aomine's opinion.

Aomine and Kise felt a very cold chill climb up their spines. Kuroko was definitely Akashi's lover no matter how you looked at it. The two instantly turned white when they felt those eyes grow bigger. "I'm very sorry for my rudeness but can you two please save your flirtings for later?" Kuroko bluntly asked.

They nodded in response and followed Kuroko to the entrance.

The hall was dimly lit—they can barely see each other. This was far from the hall Kise and Aomine had hoped. They hoped it would be something like lasers and booby traps and all those cool stuffs so you could use cool gadgets and everything—Like the ones they see in the movies! Where are hidden traps?! What happened to those lasers?! At this kind of place, how can they even make their own little movie and hum the theme song "Mission Impossible"?! This place lacks the tension!

Copy-cat and All-rounder sighed dejectedly at the sight of seeing a hall with no excitement.

Kise closed his eyes and visualized the blueprint in his mind. He was all on his own so he had to do this properly. Aomine was on guard duty for Kuroko so things will be just fine. The blonde gave his word and went ahead. The safe was filled with explosives. It's Kise's job to null all of those bombs before they get out.

And so, Kise took his path.

"Aomine-kun." Said person jerked in response. One of these days, Aomine just might die of sudden heart attack all thanks to Kuroko suddenly popping in and out.

"I really wish you'd normally appear."

Ignoring, Kuroko gave the ganguro a reassuring pat on the shoulder before setting out to their own path as well.

**Meanwhile~**

"Ne~ Shin-chan, I'm bored! Standby mode is boring! Let's do something fun!" Takao childishly complained as he lay down on his back and count the stars visible from his point.

"Shut up, Takao." Midorima straightly answered.

Takao just huffed in response and crawled next to Midorima. He stole a quick glance at the green haired male. The raven haired male inwardly smiled. _AHA!_ _Shin-chan is also bored!_ Moments later, Takao spotted something move quick along the perimeter. He urged Midorima to look at it with the use of that nifty scope he has.

"This is..!" The green haired male muttered in surprise and grabbed his radio. _Bzzt! "Is Emperor around?" Bzzt!_

…

_Bzzt! "This is he." Bzzt!_

"_Intel is coming your way."_

…

…

Akashi gave Midorima an abrupt reply upon knowing Momoi was on her way to the base. His red eyes glanced to the side and found some of Atsushi's '_candy men'_. It was pretty convenient to have his men stationed around the enemy's base. With the use of his radio, he called Murasakibara and requested to use some of his men for escorting purposes. This was granted, of course.

Moments later, a group of 'Atsushi's candy men' came back with a certain pink haired girl coming along. She usually very bubbly but her state right now doesn't show anything similar to that.

The captain took note of this as he went closer to the pink haired girl, "What happened? Weren't you supposed to meet up inside the enemy base?"

Momoi shook her head dejectedly and hugged herself—as if protecting herself from whatever sight she saw. Her eyes trembled in fear and it was evident in Akashi's point that Momoi was traumatized with whatever it was. Their captain dismissed the candy men and commanded them to go back in their places.

"Satsuki, can you tell me what you saw?" Akashi leniently asked, placing a hand over her shoulder. It was as if saying that it was alright now and that she can do it.

"My team…" Momoi managed to mutter, earning a curios look from Akashi. "My team was taken out…" She suddenly fell on her knees and harshly covered her face. The captain went down her level and maintained his emperor façade. What could have possibly happened to make this cheerful girl turn out this way?

"Satsuki, take a deep breath."

Said girl violently shook her head in response. "I CAN'T!" She vehemently shouted. Her breathing became hard and rigid. Sobbing sounds were heard right after, "How can I take a deep breath after barely managing to escape..!"

Akashi's façade finally broke when he heard the word 'escape'. His eyes significantly widened and repeated her words. "You escaped?"

A nod from the girl, "Their boss is a strong one. He found us out and held us captive…" Momoi rubbed her eyes. Her breath hitched upon remembering a gruesome scene from not too long ago. "I can't believe I had to see that—THAT MONSTROSITY!"

"What exactly, Satsuki?!" Akashi commanded. He has a bad feeling lingering around his system. Hearing something like this from Momoi made him think of other potential dangers that he placed on his three men. He was running out of patience. He had to know what kind of person is this boss Momoi was talking about.

"Their boss is GAY! AKASHI-KUN! HE GRABS WHATEVER MEN AS LONG AS IT MATCHES HIS TASTES!" Momoi shouted with all her might. "_He's a perverted sadistic gay rapist! I saw it happen before my eyes!_" Her outburst led her weeping. She could still remember her last member of her team being forcefully done right infront of her. If that member didn't shout at her to run away, she might've become the next victim. "Akashi-kun..!" She weakly pleaded, "Tetsu-kun is in great danger..! I'm begging you! Save him… _please..!"_ Momoi grabbed Akashi's two hands as she said her next words:

"… He matches the boss' taste."

**=TBC=**

_**Kidding~**_

…

"Shit. Just like Akashi said, I lost him." Aomine darkly muttered as he aimlessly wandered around the halls of the enemy's base. Kuroko was nowhere to be found and Aomine can't even find where he is on the map. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and continued to wander wherever his feet would take him.

Moments later, he heard a few extra footsteps coming his way. Aomine took a deep breath and casually walked like he was on guard duty. No one would probably notice him. It's not like everyone can know everyone, right? A light was directed to his back, creating a shadow of his up front.

"Hey, you!"

Aomine ignored the light and the voice as he continued to walk, briskly in that manner.

"Hey!"

By then, two guards were chasing him.

"WAIT UP!" The guard on the left managed to catch up with Aomine's speed walk and forced him to stop. "Why the hell are you running away!?" The guard number one asked in an annoyed tone.

Aomine didn't look back nor did he even reply.

"Oh! You must be one of the new guys, right?" Guard number two assumed.

The ganguro took this as an opportunity and hesitantly turned around. "Y-Yeah…"

Guard number two slapped him at the back and laughed good-naturedly. "No wonder you act all tensed up!"

Without a single moment to spare, Aomine was grabbed by the shoulders and got dragged along by the two guards. As Aomine was being dragged to God-knows-where, he heard some static in his earpiece.

"_This is Emperor, does anyone copy!?"_

_What's this? That guy actually sounded in panic…_ Aomine wondered in awe. That was definitely a first. Akashi would never talk in such a manner.

"_Whatever. Copy-cat, All-rounder! Abort your mission! I repeat, ABORT YOUR MISSION! THEN RETRIEVE PHANTOM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"_

What's up? Why abort the mission and then retrieve Tetsu? Everything is still going smooth as planned. There was no need to abort unless… No, no, no… That's not possible. Kuroko is a strong person despite his looks.

Aomine's thoughts went on pause when he was in front a lush velvet door. Looking down, smoke made by a smoke machine was slowly seeping out of it… This doesn't look anything like the security room or any room that he could think of other than one.

A door to a bar.

The door was pushed open and the two guards set him free as he went inside. His keen eyes instantly found a certain blonde guy. He can tell that it was a comrade. That was Kise… That guy must've been taken there like how Aomine was. The blonde looked flushed though. Realization hit him hard when he saw Kise holding alcohol.

Kise was a very light drinker! He can get drunk just by taking two sips!

Aomine strode to Kise and sat at the available seat next to him.

"Have you heard his retreat order?" Kise bluntly asked—to which Aomine concluded that THAT blonde was just acting and effectively caught him. It works everytime.

"Yeah. But I don't know where to find him."

"Haha! He disappeared on you!"

"Tch."

Kise placed the cup of alcohol back on the table and whispered, "I can't reply to him because the people around…"

"Same goes for me." Aomine added, drinking the cup of alcohol Kise placed on the table awhile ago. "Damn it! This is just coke with melted ice in it!—Huh?"

The lights turned dim and more smoke was emitted. The two could hear the guards shout of someone's name and they could hear occasional wolf whistles. A spotlight was directed at the side of the stage. The guards howled louder as they kept on shouting this name like a chant: "Jun-san!"

Kise leaned to the side and asked one of the guards "Who's Jun-san?"

"Oh. You guys are new here!" The guard said. "Jun-san is the stage name of our boss! Around this time of the night, he comes out and shows us one hell of a performance!"

Aomine practically understood the statement with double meanings. What kind of performance exactly? This was getting bad.

Akashi ordered a retreat. Neither Kise nor Aomine can answer back to confirm it. Kuroko was still missing, and this Jun-san was going to perform _something._ Aomine nudged Kise with his elbow. "I'm going to the toilet first."

"Sure, and I'll keep your chair." Kise knew what Aomine was going to do. He was going to request something because they can't possibly go out. Not without a fight or struggle to get out at the very least.

Aomine kicked the bathroom door opened and made sure no one was around. He locked the door and pressed the button on his earpiece. _Bzzt! "I'm sorry for the delay. All-rounder, saying we can't abort the mission—rather, we can't escape because we are within an area filled with guards. We also can't find Phantom. One more… Requesting for back-up, sir! I think we got ourselves into a much dangerous place."_ _Bzzt!_

After that, Aomine unlocked the door and guards with hard-ons came rushing inside. His eyes were filled with rage in an instant when he saw one familiar person and another who claims to be 'Jun-san'. He could see that Kise was already on his way to the stage but unfortunately, the stage was covered by a transparent barrier so that people can only watch.

Kise banged the barrier to no avail. He pulled out a gun but the bullet was deflected. He just shouted at the person committing such an act in mass public and went back to trying to break the barrier.

Aomine did the same as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the barrier.

The same effect.

It was deflected and that Jun-san was enjoying himself with his sadistic play. Aomine cursed plenty of colorful words as he saw one of his best friends get raped up front. The person underneath was under drugs but it was clear to the two that he was in pain—KUROKO WAS IN PAIN!

Akashi and his back-ups are the only hope that remains in order to save Kuroko.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**I'm horrible. I know. I just had to end it here. KUROKO! WHAT HAPPENED?! HANG IN THERE! AKASHI WILL SAVE YOU!**

**Also, I added Takao! Now he's part of Midorima's team! YAY! Shin-chan has a playmate/shot.**

**Now we have three obvious pairings~**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ciao~**


	3. The Great War Part 3

**I'm back! Those reviews really made me smile and grin like the idiot I am –cue an arrow piercing myself—Haha… I insulted myself :3 Anyways~**

**To:**

**Tetchin****- **Haha! IKR?! XD That chapter just practically wrote itself! _*fangirls together with Tetchin* I LOVE AKAKURO! _I used to ship Kuroko with Kise but then Akashi came and then WOOOOAAHH! They just you know CLICKED! SO MANY SPARKS and then I started to do some shippings and they just happened to look good together and XD—Ah. Erm. Ehem. Hehe I should stop there before this gets any longer XDD~ My friends over here also say I'm quite sadistic—how I wish I could deny that. Oh. And don't worry! Kuro-chan will be fine~! And the cliffhanger just appeared like that! *dogeza* I don't know what to say! ALTHOUGH I'VE ALREADY SAID SO MANY! WAAHH! Hahaha! XD

**Orangetabby101****- **Kuroko will be fine! Akashi is coming to the rescue! Now read~! XD

**misakiii****- **Awww :3 You flatter me~ Gosh I'm smiling again XD Weee~~ I was thinking of doing the love triangle thing but it might get too complicated for me sooo~~ It's 50-50 :3

**Guest- **Thanks so much for that review! Are you thinking of the same pairing in mind for Murasakicchi as I do~? :3

**Stalker**- Justice is served~ :3

**kuroshiro.19****-** It's just attempted yes! Calm down mi amigo! Akashi is with us~ *Laughs evilly yet sound so stupidly*

**Warning: AU! OOCness! VIOLENCE BY SOMEONE, COLORFUL LANGUAGE, Confusion, and anything that goes off~**

**Disclaimer: KnB isn't mine… I'd be awesome if that'd happen~!**

…

**Chapter 03**

**The Great War**

**~Part 3: Emperor's Rage~**

…

_Bzzt! "I'm sorry for the delay. All-rounder, saying we can't abort the mission—rather, we can't escape because we are within an area filled with guards. We also can't find Phantom. One more… Requesting for back-up, sir! I think we got ourselves into a much dangerous place."_ _Bzzt!_

Momoi knew that she should keep her distance from their captain. It wasn't because Akashi was higher than her. It was because of the fact that Akashi was holding back from exploding. Rage was evident on the captain's eyes. The pink haired girl can't possibly get near him with that state.

Akashi took one deep breath and firmly held the radio in his hand. _"S.S., I need you and your men to come with me. Sweet tooth, give me half of your men."_ He gritted his teeth in frustration and shot a glance at Momoi, "Satsuki, return to base and report from there."

Momoi complied and ran as fast as she could. A raging Akashi shouldn't be opposed, she reminded herself.

Once more, Akashi shouted one more thing to his radio, _"Alpha one! Bravo one! Charlie one! We're going in!"_

…

…

"YOU GODDAMN SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Aomine cursed as he punched the transparent barrier relentlessly. Not a moment too soon, the guards took action and attacked the two intruders. Bullets flew everywhere. Kise and Aomine mentally thanked the guards for being drunk so they just kept missing.

"AOMINECCHI!" Kise dashed to Aomine's side and punched a guard coming his way. With an irritated look, the blonde snapped his head to Aomine's direction. A pain stricken face was evident on the blonde's features. His eyes were in the verge of tears due to their current circumstances. Kuroko was being played. They are seeing it with their own eyes. And they are also outnumbered. The blonde took a very deep breath before shouting: "I KNOW THAT WE HAVE IT TOUGH! BUT YOU ALSO HAVE TO WATCH YOUR BACK!" Kise roughly whipped out another gun and shot a guard coming their way. Then he shot another look at Aomine, "YOU BIG IDIOT!"

The ganguro returned Kise's look with a sharp glare as he raised his fist. The blonde's breath hitched upon seeing those fists being raised, "Aomi—"

Aomine's fist flew just beside Kise's face, punching yet another enemy. "I could say the same thing right back at you." He gave a knowing smile to Kise. His face changed back to a serious one as more and more of those enemies came ganging up on them.

This was a matter of strength and stamina, and the number of guards coming in was way faster than those that fall down. Aomine would fight with his fists and do instant knock-outs but to continuously do that meant gradual drainage of energy. His clothing started to cling on his body as sweat poured out profusely. His fists were starting to bleed and they sting like hell, Aomine had to agree. Punching enemies were fun and all, but such actions are taking a toll on his body.

"Damn it!" Aomine cursed, wiping the sweat across his brow. He took a step back and tripped on a fallen enemy. "FUCK IT ALL!" He shouted, grabbing a gun from the enemy's holster and started shooting enemies from his place.

Kise couldn't be any better compared to Aomine. His breathing was rigid and, like Aomine, he was also losing stamina. Sweat also covered his entire body and his fists were also starting to bleed. The blonde ran out of ammo for his own guns and did the same thing as Aomine. "GAH! There's no end to this!" He complained.

"Just hold on until those—" Aomine's current gun got jammed. A vein popped on his temple, "—GODDAMN BACK-UPS COME HERE!" He shouted, throwing the gun to a coming enemy.

As if on cue, the door to the bar blasted open, sending other enemies flying out of the way. "FIRST LINE, ASSIST ALL-ROUNDER AND COPY-CAT! SECOND LINE! DESTROY THAT PREPOSTEROUS THING!" Midorima shouted as he came in the vicinity. He squinted his eyes at the horrendous sight at the stage. This wasn't the first time Kuroko was being harassed—but he can definitely assure that this was the first time Kuroko was being sadistically harassed to the point of public humiliation.

Bullets flew and blood splattered. Kise and Aomine were retrieved from the sea of enemies. Both of them were filled with countless wounds and bruises. Their breathing was hard and rigid. They were both numb all over their bodies—heck, they couldn't even stand up if not for the support coming from Midorima's team!

The stage wasn't even scathed. The bullets weren't working. They were always deflected.

Midorima's eyes scanned the stage with the peculiar deflecting barrier. There must be a weak point, he said. Then he saw eight points that looks like a foothold for the stage. Kise and Aomine were out of commission, so they can't help at this point. He called the nearest shooter to him, which happened to be Takao, and told him about the eight points.

Complying, the two men with guns aimed at the points. Four at the bottom were Takao's target and the remaining four on top were Midorima's target.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

All men ceased fire as they heard those synchronized gun shots. Not a moment too soon, they heard the sound of something going short circuit. Electricity sparks flew around, causing those who near to keep distance. Seconds later, they saw Akashi inside the stage. Rage was evident as he went across and pointed the gun at 'Jun-san'.

Just as Akashi was about to pull the trigger, the eight points simultaneously exploded. Glass shards and debris went along with the force and smoke covered the entire area. It wasn't long until the smoke resided, leaving the occupants coughing and wheezing for air.

"LOOK!" One of Midorima's comrades shouted.

Everyone was just as surprised as the next guy.

No one was there.

There was no Jun-san, no Kuroko, no Akashi, and there was no stage to begin with! In front of them was just a white wall with a design of a stage at the bottom.

"Wh…What's g-going on..?!" Kise weakly shouted, huffing to get some extra air. He deeply inhaled before saying the next thing, "Ku-Kurokocchi… is gone..?" The blonde male tried to get up only to fall weak on his knees. He clicked his tongue in frustration. It was already hard to know that they stood outnumbered, and now they know that they were also being played for seeing that the actual person wasn't there?!

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Aomine forced to shout. Like Kise, he was also huffing to get some air. He glared with all the strength that was left in him at the fake stage. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME, WE WERE SHOUTING AND SHOOTING AT A GODDAMN WALL!?" Anger rose up as more veins appeared on Aomine's temple, "DON'T FUCK WITH US! DID THAT HELLUVA BASTARD THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?!" He forcefully pushed aside the guy that was helping him stand up and trudged his way to an unconscious enemy.

By then, Midorima stopped Aomine halfway as he grabbed his arm. He shot a glare towards the green haired male, "Let go of me." He dangerously hissed.

"I can't." Midorima rendered Aomine unconscious by pressing a pressure point just by the neck. He ordered some of his comrades to carry the unconscious Aomine back to their base then he glanced at Kise saying, "I hope I can expect that you will also go back to the base." Midorima readjusted his glasses as he turned his back on the retreating figures.

"H-HEY—!" Kise was forcefully dragged along with the unconscious Aomine. "DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?!" Was his words that gradually resided as they retreated with some of Midorima's comrades.

…

…

…

"AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko shouted, trying to struggle out of the tight ropes bound to him. He was bare. Not a single strip of clothing covered the poor teal haired male. The drugs on him were very effective, as every struggle made him more tired. His back was filled with whip lashes and the ropes all over his body made each lash sting.

Akashi clutched his left eye as he let out a groan of pain. Thick blood oozed out and fell on to the cold, hard ground.

Just behind Akashi was another man who looked exactly like the person infront of him. "What's the meaning of this?" Never did it sound as a question. The tone was more of a demand. He ripped his left sleeve with the use of his right hand and used it as a make-shift, temporary bandage for his eye.

After tying the knot, he got out the other gun and pointed it at the person by the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" The Jun-san near Kuroko said in a singing manner. Akashi turned his head to their direction and threatened to pull the trigger.

Why was there two Jun-sans at the same time? Could they be twins? Akashi mentally shook his head. They couldn't be. Jun-san at the door was hesitating. So, the rapist is the older and the other one is the younger? Akashi yet again, erased this idea from his head. There was no solid evidence that proves anything of their relationship, even though they look alike.

The red haired male scrunched his face at the man standing near to his Tetsuya. No one was allowed to touch him. Just Akashi and Akashi only. He gritted his teeth and lowly growled at the person infront of him. "I will castrate you then give your dick to the dogs." Just as Akashi was about to pull the trigger, the Jun-san behind him shot first, missing Akashi by a hair's breadth.

"You see? I told you I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jun-san number one said with a hint of triumph as he licked Kuroko's whip-stained back. Said boy suppressed his voice of pain as the stings grew ten times painful.

Akashi's eyes grew on fire at the sight of seeing Kuroko being violated right in front of him. "Keep your hands off him." He lowly growled. He took a step forward only to see the next move Jun-san number one was hell-bent on doing.

His right hand was on Kuroko's member and the other was sliding down on his entrance. A twisted smile formed on Jun's face as he dared to insert even just one digit into his Tetsuya.

Time seemed to slow down in Akashi's eyes. He can clearly see the next movements of his enemies. Jun-san number one's finger was on the snaking on that hole and Jun-san number two was just staring back at Akashi. The red haired male predicted the next move. He needs to shoot faster than number two and he has to be faster in order to reach Kuroko.

A solution came into his mind.

One.

**BANG!**

A bullet buried in number two's foot, rendering him unavailable for a good few seconds.

Two.

Akashi did a swift move of producing a dagger from his pocket and accurately threw it to the violating hand. Then he threw another dagger, cutting the rope the bound Kuroko's hands.

—Time went back to normal and Akashi did everything as planned. A bullet went in the foot—although the aim was a little off because one of Akashi's eyes was damaged, followed by a dagger flying directly to the first Jun's hand.

One slight miscalculation was Kuroko kicking backwards, sending Jun-san number one down on his bottom (clutching his wiener like his life depended on it). He tried to get out of the ropes in order to help out the captain. Upon noticing this action, Akashi threw a dagger, effectively cutting the rope that bound Kuroko's hands.

The smaller male was about to charge at the violator if not for Akashi stopping him and throwing him some clothes. "I'll be taking care of him." He commanded and stepped forward. Kuroko followed Akashi's words and didn't attack at the perpetrator.

Much to Akashi's surprise, the Jun-san by the door wasn't doing anything. He was just staring at his back—just staring with no ulterior moves. He didn't pay any heed to this and got out the remaining daggers in him. His eyes dangerously gleamed against the light and the color of blood trailing down his left cheek didn't help in bringing down the atmosphere around him.

The remaining daggers seemed to illuminate due to the sharpness of each blade. The fallen Jun-san saw Akashi's figure and shot straight up. His eyes popped out at the sight before him. The red haired male held a sinister smile as he looked down at the enemy.

Not a second too soon, Jun-san's face burned and morphed into a face of an old guy. His hair resembled of a messy frizz ball and he had a goatee. His face was way far from the Jun-san just awhile ago. From a baby face to an old poop was more than enough to make Akashi to be more enraged.

He stepped on the old poop and squished his face, "Now I remember… You're Reiichirou Akito, the banned boss of the Chain Kingdom. I take it that the real Jun-san is the guy over there." He pressed his heel further into Akito's face, crushing his cheekbone in the process. Akito's teeth fell down and more blood spilled from his mouth.

"GRAAHHH!" An off-pitched scream of pain echoed inside the room.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Akashi tilted the old guy's face, making him stare back at the red haired male. The old guy whimpered under the piercing gaze of Teiko's captain.

Akashi lifted his heavy boots and completely crushed his face. Only the muffled sound of pain can be heard after that. One eye popped out of Akito's face and one remained barely intact. The red haired male knelt on one knee and played a staring contest with the man with a broken face. Akashi pointed the bandaged part on his face, "Now we're even."

Another whimpering plead came out of the old guy as he saw he look in Akashi's eyes. He wasn't blinking at the very least and the terrifying sight in eyes was near to insanity. The emotion 'anger' took over him and it was driving him crazy.

Unbeknownst to the victim, Akashi stabbed the first dagger on his right shoulder, making him forcefully shout in more pain. The veins around Akito's body started to become more visible especially those around his face area. Blood started seeped out of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Deep bone cracks were heard as the shoulder became completely dislocated. Akito violently thrashed his head side to side, saying that he doesn't want anymore.

But such actions do not affect the captain in any way.

The second dagger was stabbed on the left arm. Akashi twisted the dagger, making it penetrate deeper than it was supposed to. Disgusting liquid sounds reverberated as Akashi kept repeating those actions along with the sound of the old man's agonizing sounds of pain.

"How does it feel?" He commented, sliding the third dagger across the victim's stomach area. His guts spilled down on the floor. The stomach and intestines stained the place. Akashi's hands infiltrated his insides and roughly pulled out the remaining guts. He didn't care about the blood covering his hands. All he cared right at the moment was giving a painfully slow death for this person suffering before him.

The fourth dagger went straight into the victim's neck, rendering all sounds into wind. Akashi clicked his tongue in frustration upon realizing his own actions. He wanted to try this torture he saw on the TV once. But unfortunately, the wind pipe was already damaged, making Akito unable to talk. Now he can't try and ask: "What is one thousand minus seven?"

Akashi heard some static going on in his ear piece.

_Bzzt! "Emperor, we've got everyone down." Bzzt!_

In a snap, Akashi was back in his senses and everything registered in his system. The scent of rusty iron blood lingered around. He could feel his hands all slippery and wet. A gruesome sight unraveled before him. The stomach and intestines scattered the floor. An extravagant amount of blood spilled on the floor, and just before him laid the corpse of the dead King of the Chain kingdom.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi shakily said. "Did I…?" _Do this?_ He added, with the last part being left unsaid.

Kuroko stood just by the door with the now dead son of the king. He still held an indifferent face but Akashi knew better. "Yes…" He replied.

"I see…" The red haired male softly said back. He stood up back on his feet and coldly stared at the messy body. The three remaining daggers flew one by one with the first going in to the skull, the second directly to the heart and the last cutting the tip of the dead king's groin. Akashi pressed a button in his earpiece. _"Good job. Evacuate the remaining people in the vicinity. I'm burning this palace."_ Akashi commanded.

After that, Akashi grabbed a night lamp conveniently placed near the table behind them and dropped all of the alcohol contents on the floor and on the dead bodies. He went to Kuroko's side and carried him on his back, despite Kuroko's weak protests. As he secured Kuroko in place, one hand went inside his pocket and produced a lighter. He lit it and threw it on the alcohol-tainted floor.

Fire quickly spread in the room, reducing the corpse into ashes and leaving all evidences hidden beneath the flames.

But while they left the burning room, one thought was inside Akashi's mind.

The punishment he gave to the king was not enough—which made another thought in his mind.

_Another someone needs to be punished for being caught by the enemy._

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**I don't really feel so satisfied with this one (especially Akashi's punishment)… I've been rewriting this for three times now and something just doesn't feel so right ADUGFYASDGRR! XD Mah. I'll just redo it when I see what's wrong. :) **

**Though I'm satisfied with how I ended it~ HAHAHA! You guys know what's next!**

**So…**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ciao~**


	4. SemeProblems

**It's about time XD**

**Tetchin****-**Deshou? XDD *cue intense fangirling* They are perfect for each other and sparks OMFG! XD And yes~~ You'll see that sweet punishment waiting for Kuro-chan X) *spoiler* though it doesn't actually show punishment since there is pleasure *spoiler*/shot/ WHAHAHA! That's the good part /nosebleeds to death XDD

**Reality Slap**- Weeee~~ Here you go X3

**ReverieNishio****- **You really know your way with words! XDD You make so so happy dammit XD It makes me smile that you like this!

**Guest-** ASDDFGJK!*&%($^R XDDD I FOUND ANOTHER NAKAMA! XD Now here's the update :3

**Anyways~ I LOVE YOU GUYS! XDD**

**Warning: AU! OOCness! Possible wrong grammar and spelling here and there and anything that you see that is off!**

**ALSO –SMUT ALERT-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB!**

…

**Chapter 4**

**#SemeProblems**

**-You know what it means-**

…

"_Good job. Evacuate the remaining people in the vicinity. I'm burning this palace." Bzzt!_

Midorima nodded as if Akashi was infront of him. He threw his empty sniper at a random direction and got out an ordinary .45 caliber gun. It was better to be with a weapon rather than to be empty-handed in an enemy territory. "Takao, get our teams to go outside… Knowing Akashi, he must have done the act while announcing it to us."

"Roger that." Takao responded and took command as he ordered the rest of the men to evacuate.

…

…

Murasakibara also heard the same announcement and did the same. Other innocent people that were held captive inside and was given a second chance as they were freed then went with Murasakibara's candy men.

…

…

Everyone safely made it back to the base. The new people from the fallen kingdom were taken in custody just as their king ordered. Kuroko and Akashi were being treated with medication provided by Midorima and with assistance of Takao. Aomine was still knocked unconscious due to a certain green haired male and Kise was silently watching the others being treated.

The blonde's eyes trailed to Kuroko and Akashi. He felt like throwing up just by looking at the sight of those two. His former trainer, Kuroko, had harsh whip lashes at the back and there were so many marks of tight ropes around his body. It wasn't just that but he was also drugged. He doesn't know was drug it was but it was effective enough to manifest in Kuroko's body. Then there was their captain, Akashi. Although Kise has no idea of what their captain did, he was covered with blood. To think that Akashi was already red because of his hair, more vibrant colors of red splashed around him.

His left eye was also damaged. After Midorima removed the temporary bandage, the horrendous sight of Akashi's left eye was revealed.

It was like a bullet slid past his eye. A line was discovered which parted the left eye into two. The blood over there had already clotted. He finally had a blind spot which was the left. The iris and pupil were both completely damaged. A mixture of his sclera and a yellowish substance were visible at the middle part. Midorima had already seen through worst but this was more than enough for others to cover his mouth and turn around.

"Take it out for me, Shintarou." Akashi commanded, rendering Midorima completely speechless. "You're also a doctor. I believe you can take this out through practical means."

The green haired male spluttered in response and immediately looked at the side. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. This was the most outrageous request Akashi had done so far but Midorima wasn't one to reject a captain's orders—he was second-in-command after all. He coughed into his hand, "It will be painful and gruesome, Akashi…"

"I don't care. After all, I can always get a new one."

Midorima cleared his throat at Akashi's reply. He can be crazy at times… might as well count this as one of those. "Are you sure?"

"This part isn't functioning. I doubt that you see this as a joke."

He's crazy, Midorima finalized. He asked for the rest of the people to either go out or don't look for what he was going to do next is very painful even if one was just looking.

"Akashi, I don't have any anesthesia, this will _seriously_ hurt." Midorima repeated with words that hinted pure worry.

"Just do it."

With words of finalization, Midorima was unable to back out now. He cupped Akashi's cheeks and his two thumbs were placed under the damaged eye. There's no turning back for the gouging operation. He mentally cursed himself for obeying such an absurd command as he started to dig his thumbs downward the left eye socket. Pain was being retrained to loud grunts as Midorima added more force just so the eye would pop out.

Midorima's thumbs were inside the socket. He hooked them at the back of the eye ball and tried retracted the thumbs as fast as possible if not for the ground shaking explosion.

**BOOOOOMM!**

Akashi's left eye was removed and Midorima prompted Takao to get the scissors in order to cut the eye's nerve endings. After cutting the endings, the green haired male wrapped Akashi's left part of the face with new bandages.

"What was that?!" He shouted.

On cue, Kise ran infront of the bandaged Akashi and company. He went down on his knees and performed a dogeza, "I'm so sorry! I forgot to warn everyone that there were bombs inside the kingdom!"

"THERE WERE WHAT?!" The green haired male shouted uncharacteristically, pointing a gun at Kise's direction. (Seriously, where do these guns keep coming from?!)

The blonde raised his hands defensively and steadily back pedaled away from the angry carro—Midorima. "Wa-WAIT! I disarmed the bombs! I just forgot the fact that they will still violently react with the heat!GAH! DON'T SHOOT!"

Takao let out an amused whistle to lighten to mood, "Well! We got lucky! So let's leave it at that!" He cheerfully shouted, sending a knowing wink to the blonde then sending a playful look over to Midorima.

"He's right. So, calm down, Midochin." Murasakibara added, eating some new foods he stored at a secret compartment—He won't tell where it is…

Akashi, who regained his composure after that hell-of-a-removal, sighed and stood up, "I'll agree on this one." He crossed his arms and briefly observed his surroundings, "For now, we're going home."

**~TWO DAYS LATER~**

"SHIN-CHAA…" Takao's shout faltered as he barged inside Midorima's room.

Apparently, the green haired male was in the middle of changing his clothes. He already wore some loose shorts and he only part that remained bare was his upper body. Midorima looked so damn sexy—especially with that well-toned body. The raven haired male wanted to feel to strong pectorals and abs on the spot. Before he knew it, he was already inside Midorima's room and the door behind him silently closed.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry for barging in…" Takao muttered as he pressed his back on to the closed door. A light tint of red was evident on his feature as he looked at the ground like it was the most amusing thing in the world. "Hey, I'm _really_ sorry… so… I should probably—you know…" He let out a weak chuckle as he tried to open the door behind him.

"Takao." Midorima said, making the raven haired male to look at him with shy eyes. Midorima raised a brow in his action. Was Takao always like this? Nah, He mentally shook the idea. There must've been something else. The green haired male observed Takao's little eye movements and upon realization it was because he wasn't fully dressed yet. With a sigh, he sat down on his bed and called Takao to move closer.

When the raven haired male was close enough for Midorima's arm range, he grabbed Takao, allowing him to straddle Midorima. Takao's face exploded into a healthy red. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?!" He spluttered, trying to get away from Midorima's grip on his waist. His hands were on Midorima's shoulder and he tried to push away. "What if someone sees us?" He whispered with a warning tone.

"I don't care." Was Midorima's plain reply. He loosened his grip of Takao's waist, making the shorter of the two to look in surprise. One hand gingerly cupped Takao's cheek. He dearly caressed his soft raven hair with the other. One last look then he pulled Takao into a chaste kiss.

It didn't last long until Midorima pulled back, leaving a dreamy-faced Takao staring back at him. "Oha-Asa mentioned cancers to have the worst luck today." He announced, hugging Takao in the process. "You're going back to Shuutoku, aren't you?" He lowly whispered in Takao's ear.

Takao returned the hug and closed his eyes, hoping that this moment would last forever. "I'm here as an exchange-soldier after all…" He whispered back. "It was fun while it lasted, Shin-chan." Takao added, kissing Midorima's cheek one last time as he snaked his hands down to his damn, sexy body.

Satisfied, the raven haired male stood up and smiled, "I better get going…" He said, pointing at the door. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt those big hands grab his arms and tossed him back to the bed. Takao lied underneath as it was Midorima's turn to straddle him.

"Don't you dare think that I'd let you get away with just that."

**~WITH Akashi and Kuroko~**

"W-WAIT!" Kuroko shouted as he was forcefully being pushed against the wall. His face met with the wall as he felt two snaking hands crawl its way into his pants. The teal haired male's face showed a ravishing hue—to which a certain someone really likes. Kuroko restrained a moan from coming out of his lips the moment Akashi pressed down on his tip.

"Aka—!" His breathing hitched as Akashi slid one hand on his shaft.

"I told you to call me by my first name when we're alone." The red head lowly whispered into Kuroko's ear, followed by a sweet kiss to his cheek. The teal haired male took the chance to turn around and face him.

Akashi's left eye was replaced by an artificial one. While it was still bandaged, he already mentioned to Kuroko that it was golden yellow in color, since it was the only color available.

"S…Seijuurou…" Kuroko shyly called out.

Akashi placed a kiss on his forehead. "One more..."

"Seijuurou…" The teal haired male's face gradually turned red. His eyes looked hard on anywhere but him. His two hands were on Akashi's chest and his everything was burning with the desire of touch.

A smirk plastered itself on the taller male's face. _He was so damn cute. ADORABLE!_ He swooped down for a kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths. It lasted for a good few seconds with Kuroko trying to keep up with Akashi's hot pace. A thin line of saliva trailed out of Kuroko's mouth as they parted. His eyes were glazed and distant and he was flushed red up to his ears.

If it wasn't for the wall behind Kuroko and Akashi's hands supporting his hips, he would've slid down due to the intensity of a mere kiss. He wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders and nuzzled on his neck, hiding his blushing face from the captain.

This was one of the best times when Kuroko and Akashi were alone together. He and he alone was able to see this side of the impassive phantom. Those blunt baby blue eyes would actually show such emotion to him.

Akashi lowered his eyelids in a predatory manner, ready to devour the little one infront of him. He fully removed Kuroko's shirt—carefully since he still had the whip lashes. He tugged Kuroko until they reached the nearest bed and placed his there. Kuroko took it as a cue to let go of Akashi. His baby blue eyes dreamily watched Akashi take off his shirt, sexily in that manner.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat at that pure sexiness from the captain. Upon realizing his own thoughts, Kuroko looked at the side with a face hinted of embarrassment and used one hand to cover his lips.

This little action didn't go unnoticed by the captain. He leaned down to Kuroko, meeting him face-to-face with just a few centimeters apart. "What are you doing, Tetsuya?" He asked in an amused tone. Akashi didn't give the teal haired male a chance to answer as he leaned lower and kissed on his neck.

"Mmmm..!" Kuroko gasped for air.

Akashi's hands went up to Kuroko's bare chest, feeling them and pinching his two buds in the process. Kuroko's moans of pleasure were music to his ears. His mouth went down and sucked on one bud while he played with the other with his hand. The teal haired male arched his back the moment Akashi bit it. He then proceeded to the neglected bud, earning more moans from Kuroko.

"Sei..!" Kuroko managed to say between pants.

Akashi stopped on the spot. There was a sweet tingling feeling welling up inside of him at the mention of his name.

He couldn't wait any longer.

The captain removed Kuroko's pants, revealing a hard-on with pre-cum already seeping out. "Wha-What are you—AHH!" The teal haired male grabbed on Akashi's tuft of hair as his member was enveloped in the captain's mouth. "W-W-Wait!" The dazed teal haired male tried to push Akashi to no avail. He was already weakened the moment this scene happened. "Seijuurou! Please stop that, it's dirty!" He weakly complained.

Akashi looked up and saw the pleading look on the phantom. Those teary eyes, that plump kissable lips, that adorable flush, and that enticing face shot an arrow directly to his heart and nether region. He flashed a knowing smirk to Kuroko and prompted him to lie on his stomach and raise his bottom.

Kuroko complied, although he was hesitant and embarrassed in the action of doing so. The teal haired male closed his eyes as he pressed his face further into the bed sheets, all due to embarrassment. He let out a muffled "Ah!" as he felt something slippery went inside his hole. He could feel two hands caressing his cheeks that slid down to his inner thighs then went to playing with his balls, earning more moans from him.

He took some courage and peeped—which ultimately made him grew redder than he already is. Akashi was using his tongue to play with his hole.

His breathing was rigid as he kept gasping for air. Soon enough, Akashi's tongue was replaced by two, long, slender digits that smoothly went in and out of him. Kuroko squirmed under Akashi's mercy. "…play…" Kuroko quietly muttered.

Akashi stopped moving his fingers, "I don't think I heard it clearly." He said, not removing the fingers out of Kuroko.

"Please stop with the foreplay…" Kuroko repeated with his voice gradually decreasing.

"Even though you're insides are swallowing my fingers already?" The captain coyly mentioned. Akashi could see that Kuroko was flushed up to his ears again. The teal haired male clenched the bed sheets and turned his head—enough so that he could see Akashi from his point. "I want something…" He pressed his face back into the sheets as he was getting bright red, "…_bigger."_

Akashi's fringes covered his face as he felt electricity come down to him. This was the first time Kuroko asked for it. The captain removed his fingers and unzipped his pants, finally freeing his bulge from restrictions. He slowly inserted his member into Kuroko's hole.

It was like being split into two for Kuroko as he felt that thick member going inside him.

Akashi fell into a new world when he felt the phantom's tight heat.

A bead of sweat fell down on Akashi's cheek, "It's been awhile since we did this…" He commented the moment he was inside Kuroko. "So tight."

Both men breathed for air as they stayed in their idle position—atleast until Kuroko was used to the size (although Akashi was having a hard time from restraining himself from pounding him right here and now).

The captain rearranged their positions again now with Kuroko straddling him as he sat up straight, making Akashi's member go deeper inside. The teal haired male locked on to Akashi's waist and his arms when around Akashi's shoulders. "Now that I remember…" The captain murmured. "Tetsuya, how did you end up being held captive?" He sweetly caressed Kuroko's hair before pulling him down to another short, yet sloppy kiss. "If you don't tell me, I won't move." He added.

Kuroko stared back at Akashi with eyes that seem to show surprise at the captain's words. _You can't be serious?_ –was his thought, but the look in Akashi's eyes proved him wrong nonetheless.

By then, Kuroko mentioned everything from how he was captured to how he got bound by ropes. He was panting very hard and hugged the captain, "I've told you everything… so please move…" Kuroko jerked in surprise at something he felt inside. _'It grew bigger just now…'_ he mentally said.

"Sei—WHA!" Kuroko met the bed once again and saw Akashi's expression.

"I won't hold back, Tetsuya." He stated. Akashi's face was already flushed red and his passionate red eye seemed to see through him. Akashi started to thrust himself into Kuroko. He would completely take it out then pound it straight into the wet hole, accurately hitting his sweet spot. He continued to thrust, faster and faster. The relentless attacks made Kuroko a moaning mess.

He swooped down a met with Kuroko's lips. Their breathing where in synch with each thrust and each kiss grew heated along with the motion.

"Ah!" The teal haired male moaned out as Akashi sucked on Kuroko's neck. He kept sucking until a red mark appeared. "Se-Sei!" Kuroko called out, his breathing growing rigid by the moment.

The bed also creaked louder and faster. The harder Akashi pounds, the louder it was. The sound of flesh slapping together reverberated in the four corners of the room, along with Kuroko and Akashi's voices of making out.

Flashes of light and stars were seen right before Kuroko's eyes, "Sei! I'm about to!"

"Same here." Akashi said, knowing Kuroko's next words. He sped up his thrusts until both bodies arched in climax. Akashi's seeds filled up Kuroko. And Kuroko's seeds spurted out on to Akashi's abdomen.

Both of them stopped to catch their breaths. Akashi took all of his strength from falling down and squishing his lover in the process. He removed his member from Kuroko, allowing his hot semen to seep out of the hole.

Akashi placed another kiss on Kuroko's forehead, "I forgot to mention…" He went near the phantom's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kuroko looked at the side once again with a blush creeping up his face yet again. "That was unfair…" He cutely mumbled.

A spark flew into Akashi as he pressed his forehead on Kuroko's forehead.

"Want to go for round two?"

**~LATER THAT DAY~**

The Teiko Kingdom threw a party for a successful win on their part. Everyone can feel the festive atmosphere. The bright lights that resemble a festival shone greatly. Stalls were up so that everyone can buy what they want depending on the stall. At the center of it were round tables and on front of those round tables was a large stage that was open for anyone who would like to perform.

In one of those round tables were two soldiers solemnly seating with their respective drinks. Both of them looked like they were glowing but in contrast of their glow was their expression. The two of them had a dark expression. Those who were with them couldn't help but notice their dismay. Although, they couldn't ask because they seemed to be ready to kill if they ask that certain question.

"OH! Kurokocchi! Takacchi!" Kise shouted, waving at them as he went to their place. He still had some bandages but he was good to go. The moment Kise stepped into that aura those two were leaking, he couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene. "What's wrong with you two?" He carefully asked.

As if on cue, Aomine popped from behind Kise and put his arms on the two sullen-faced soldiers.

Kuroko and Takao felt a sharp pain shooting up from their backside. Takao's eyes gleamed dangerously as he pointed a fork towards Aomine. Kuroko did the same but with the use of a paralyzing needle. However, their actions just made it more painful for them as they made soothing circles over their backsides.

Kise and Aomine smiled knowingly. The blonde leaned on one chair and showed a playful look for the two. "You two had sex overload~!"

"What of it?!" Takao shot back, irritated that he could move freely so he could've sang on the stage. "Damn that Shin-chan! He should've atleast shown restraint!" He desperately shouted, scratching his head then planting it to the table.

"Wait! You and Midorima?!" Aomine incredulously shouted, surprised of the fact that Midorima did it.

"You didn't know?" Kise said.

"Yeah. I always thought that he was a straight guy."

"Shin-chan is a tsundere. So what he means is the opposite…" Takao mentioned, drinking the last of his juice before calling a waiter to get him a new one. "Well… aside that, I'm curious about Kuroko."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the phantom who was staying silent and can't escape because of his aching backside. "Akashi-kun just went overboard…" He plainly said.

By then, the two newcomers helped themselves with the vacant seat (they actually forced the ones who sat there to get out) and listened to Kuroko's words—which weren't enough to cover the whole story.

"So… how many rounds?" The ganguro carefully said, drinking the alcohol he grabbed from the table next to them.

The teal haired male stirred his vanilla shake with the straw. "I'm not really sure… five perhaps?"

Aomine spat out the alcohol at the number of rounds, "The hell?!"

"Aominecchi, you're not one to say that." Kise reminded him.

Moments later, two significant figures were strolling around. Both of them held the same motives, and it was to find their respective lovers. Kise elbowed Kuroko and pointed at them. Takao and Aomine followed the direction of the finger and found Akashi and Midorima.

Akashi sighted the table where Kuroko and the rest were. He poked Midorima and pointed at their direction. Much to everyone's surprise, Kuroko and Takao snapped their heads to the side, ignoring the presence of Akashi and Midorima.

Kise and Aomine saw how Midorima sweat dropped and how Akashi grew a tick mark.

"Kurokocchi! Don't do that! It will be dangerous if Akashicchi gets angry!" The blonde said with a warning tone.

"I've decided to not notice him until I do so." Was Kuroko's childish reason.

"Takacchi?"

"I don't think I'll be talking to Shin-chan…"

The two sighed. This was going to be a long, festive night for everyone…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**YAY! DONE XD**

**First of all, I'm sorry for making Akashi gouge his eye out! (I don't even know if that's possible) BUT I STILL DID ANYWAYS~! XD Also, what do you say about that smut scene? I'm not that confident you see… (I'm still an amateur in writing erotic scenes DX)**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ciao~!**


	5. UkeProblems

**Tetchin- **Weee~~ still! I'm glad you're able to review~ XD For MidoTaka… he needs to go DX otherwise the story won't progress DX so sorry *dogeza*

**Harihi- **Waah~ Sadista much XD you like those kinds of events?! XD well me too! XDD

**Guest****- **Ahhh~ don't worry about the scene~ it will be continued~~ Also… looking back, you're right~! Aomine and Kise are tamed~ Let's fix that in the next chap~

**ReverieNishio- **You like the super mixed genres~? XD Wooh! I'm so happy about you're reaction! XDD (psst~ Aoki will happen~~) and you're premonition about MuraHimu is… CORRECT! All hail shippers XD

**Reality Slap- **Thank you for thinking that way~ XD LET'S FANGIRL! _KYAAAA! XDD_

**Stalker- **It will~ and awwww Love you too!

**OrangeTabby101- **MidoTaka is on its way~!

**Everyone makes me happy XD**

**Well~ I'm still embarrassed about what I put up in the last chapter X3!**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update! *super dogeza***

**xxXXxx**

**Chapter 05**

**#UkeProblems**

**-You get what you receive-**

**xxXXxx**

"Ku-Kurokocchi! Please stop doing that!" Kise pleadingly whimpered. His eyes were filled with worried and fear for his friend's action. Kuroko can be stubborn at times but he just really wished that he would do it at the right time—which wasn't now. Constantly ignoring Akashi wasn't good for anybody's heart, ESPECIALLY for those who live in fear of the emperor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kise-kun." Kuroko bluntly replied as he ordered his second vanilla shake for the night. He wasn't the least bit fazed by anyone's begging faces which practically says: "Don't do this to us!" Although, the teal haired male admitted that he wasn't isn't doing anything aside from ignoring his redhead lover—which was actually the point.

"Kurokocchi!" Comical tears flowed out of Kise's eyes as he nuzzled the impassive phantom with his head. "Waaahh! Everyone is scared stiff! So stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything that should be stopped. By all means, I am not even doing anything that requires the motion stop." Kuroko, once again, bluntly replied. He turned his head anywhere but a certain redhead's directions.

"GAH! Don't use your logic with me!" The blonde childishly complained. "Come on Kurokocchi! You know what I mean! Just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

On cue, Akashi popped more veins, obviously annoyed of Kuroko's silent treatment. Dangerous sparks seemed to come out of the red haired male as Kuroko continued to play dumb of the current situation.

Along those lines, Kise jumped off of the impassive phantom and pounced on Aomine instead, "Aominecchi! Kurokocchi is turning into a living nightmare!" He grabbed Aomine tightly around the neck, causing the ganguro to choke and gasp for air.

"LE-LET GO KISE YOU BASTARD!" Aomine said in a strained voice. His two hands forced the prying arms of Kise. "DAMMIT! I CAN'T DRINK IF YOUR ARMS ARE AROUND MY NECK!"

"What's up with you?!" The blonde male shouted back. "And here I thought I can finally flirt with you!" He pouted after.

Takao let out an amused whistle from Kise's bold confession. He held a mischievous grin when Aomine looked dumbstruck.

Upon noticing, Kuroko joined the teasing game with Takao. "Aomine-kun, are you implying that you're not interested anymore?"

Comical tears flowed out of the blonde male's eyes as he stared back at his lover, "Aominecchi! Is that true?!"

"HELL NO!" Aomine hastily replied. He grabbed Kise's waist and pulled him to his place. The action made the blonde male to roughly straddle Aomine on the chair. "Why are you so gullible every single time Tetsu opens his mouth?" He hissed. Their foreheads touched as he stared directly back at Kise's wavering gaze.

"I… I can't help it… Kurokocchi was my mentor…" The blonde quietly replied. "It's something like reflex…" He added. "So sorry… It was my fault—MMPH!" Kise's lips harshly collided with Aomine's.

Takao teasingly laughed as he slammed his palm against the table repeatedly and covered his eyes with the other, "GET A ROOM YOU DAWGS!"

"WHA?!" Kise forcefully got out of straddling his lover and covered his bright red face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted.

Aomine, giving a look that doesn't say a damn, crossed his legs and squinted his eyes in a dangerous manner. "You say it as if you didn't actually like it."

"I like it! But you don't have to do it in public!" The blonde was already in the verge of tears when he removed his hands from his face. It was probably due to embarrassment.

While Kise and Aomine were having a cute lover's quarrel, Takao nudged Kuroko and whispered, "Are they always like that?"

Kuroko shook his head in response, "Usually, it would be more… how should I say it… Intense, I guess..?" The teal haired male lightly scratched his head in his selection of words. "Well… aside from that… what did Midorima-kun do to make you _that _mad?"

The raven haired male burst into a healthy shade of red. He averted his eyes away from Kuroko's observing ones. "R-Ra-Rather than mad… It's more of embarrassing actually… Ahaha..."

**~A FEW HOURS AGO~**

_Takao was under Midorima's mercy. His two hands were held within the taller male's big, warm ones. His heart pounded so hard as if it would burst out of his chest any moment. _

"_Don't you dare think that I'd let you get away with just that." Midorima's eyes showed such seriousness. That strength in his grip didn't allow the raven haired male to escape from his grasp._

"_Shi—Shin-chan..?" Takao carefully said. It was a futile struggle as he was kept pressed down against the soft bed. His face grew redder by the moment—especially with that kind of face Midorima was showing. _

_Their faces were only centimeters apart, and the taller male did a sly move of rubbing his knee against Takao's clothed member. The raven haired male deeply gasped at the sudden contact. "What the—?!"_

_Midorima planted a kiss on Takao's neck, causing him to shudder. The taller male went up to his ear and kissed it as well. "Don't go…"_

_Parting, the green haired male had his expression filled with loneliness. His eyes were practically begging Takao not to leave him. _

_To see such a rare side of Midorima was a first for Takao. Why give a long face? Why make him stay when they've met just a few months ago? And, why does he feel like complying with Midorima's plead? The raven haired male snapped his head to the side, closing his eyes in the process. A calloused hand caressed his cheek and trailed up to his hair. "I want you to look at me…" Midorima gently asked._

_Takao feverishly shook his head in response._

"_Please…"_

_The smaller male slowly opened one eye and saw yet again Midorima's pleading eyes. Shutting it again, Takao replied, "I can't."_

"_I'm begging you, Takao… Please look at me."_

_Takao felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel tears welling up and ready to fall any moment he opens his eyes. Shin-chan being so gentle all-of-a-sudden was new to him. He just felt so happy that he could die. He wished that this moment would last forever, but doing it so wouldn't solve things. Once again, Takao shook his head in response, "I don't want to..!"_

_Unbeknownst to the smaller male, tears already trailed out of his eyes. His breathing was already out of control the moment he realized he was crying. "I don't want to, Shin-chan! I don't want to look at you!"_

_Midorima wiped the tears away with his thumb and placed a sweet kiss on the smaller male's cheek. "Then, give me a reason…" He let go of his grip on Takao's other arm, allowing the smaller male to grab a pillow and cover his face with it._

"_I want to stay with you! But I can't because I work for another kingdom!"_

"_I see…"_

_The bed gradually felt lighter, causing Takao to peek. He could see that Midorima stood up and wore his glasses. The green haired male lightly sighed before sitting back just next to Takao._

"_Shin-chan..?"_

_Midorima pried off the pillow covering the smaller male and gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "I expected something like that to be the answer… But I didn't expect you to cry because of that. I'm sorry."_

_Takao sat up straight, seize position. He stared at the bed sheets for a long time before he found enough courage to face Midorima, "I—Shit!" His voice faltered realizing that it was quivering. Tears continued to fall down and he kept wiping them to no ends. "Shi-Shin-chan… I think I'm dying! My heart keeps skipping a beat, my hands are shaking and I feel weird..!" His face was flushed red up to his ears. "If I die, it will be your fault..!"_

_A gentle smile graced Midorima's expression. He held Takao's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "You won't. As long as I'm here, you won't die." They stared at each other that felt like an eternity but was just a few seconds in actuality. _

_The raven haired male did the initiative of doing the first move by planting a teasing kiss on his lover's lips. "I'll take up on that offer." His hands snaked down into Midorima's pants and touched the tip of his member. He presented a shy smile before pulling down Midorima's pants and welcomed the hard member into his hot, wet mouth._

_He deep throated Midorima up to the very end. His tongued played around the taller male's shaft. Takao can feel it. The way it would twitch upon sliding his tongue over a sensitive spot. Just as he was about to thrust deeper, Midorima immediately pulled away Takao from the hard member._

"_You don't have to force yourself, Takao." Midorima softly lectured. "I know that you used to be a reliever—"_

"_Wait—Wha?—How did you know?" The raven haired male spluttered._

_The taller male readjusted his glasses. The light was reflected on his glasses, causing his eyes to be hidden behind. "I used to scout in your area… and I happen to hear your name a lot during those times… and they were associated with sex most of the time."_

_Takao grew redder (if possible) than he already was. "YOU WERE STALKING ME?!"_

_Dumbstruck, Midorima shot back, "THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! UGH, FORGET IT!" He dejectedly sighed as he caressed Takao's hair once more, "It wasn't until later that I found out you were a reliever for the men back there… Women weren't allowed, am I right?"_

"_Right at the wound." Takao replied. He carelessly removed his upper clothing followed by his own pair of pants and underwear. His own member already started to leak pre-cum as he showed it to his lover. He turned his back against Midorima and pointed his posterior towards him. His left hand was playing with his member while the right hand inserted two digits in his own hole._

_Takao shamelessly moaned at his own foreplay. His two digits simultaneously moved along with his other hand's pump. "A-Ahh~ 3" A teasing smile and look were shot towards the green haired male, "Easily swallowed~ Are you aroused—HIIEE!" Takao shut his eyes at the sudden intrusion of a third finger._

"_You're making me more aroused than I already am." Was Midorima's prompt response. He removed Takao's inserted fingers and replaced them with his._

"_So deep..!" Takao managed to breathe out. Midorima's fingers probed inside Takao, searching for a certain sweet spot. It went into scissoring motions and would occasionally curl them—much to the smaller male's chagrin._

_Stars and bright lights flashed before Takao's eyes as he arched his back in pleasure. "Wha-What was that?!" His face was pressed against the bed. It was to keep his voice from being louder, considering that Midorima kept attacking that same spot with his fingers over and over again._

"_Shi-Shin-chan! Ahh!" The smaller male continued to moan. _

**~Temporarily back in the current time~**

"Why the hell did I even do that?!" Takao suddenly shouted out of the blue—which caused all those nearby to jump in surprise. His two hands clutched his head and looked down at the table with a face filled with utter embarrassment. "AM I A GODDAMN VIRGIN?! FUUCKK!" He frustratedly added. Too bad, Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko had no idea about Takao's train of thoughts (yeah, he was only thinking back). "I MEAN, WHO DOES THAT?! WHAT 21-YEAR-OLD GUY SHAMELESSLY MOANS LIKE A MAIDEN BEING LAID FOR THE FIRST TIME!?" He practically shouted to no one in particular but himself.

He slammed his fist on the table and stared at the starry night, "WHO DOES THAT?! ANSWER ME!" His face was glowing red up to the ears.

On cue, Kise placed a hand on Takao's shoulder. He was blushing at Takao's ranting—to which he completely relates with. "Ta-Takacchi…" Said person turned his head to the direction of the voice. "Th-Those kinds of guys that you say..." Kise started.

Behind the blonde male was a certain tanned male wearing a triumphant smirk. Aomine clearly understands Takao's complaint. A guy shamelessly moaning was just like his lover over there... Who happened to feel like all of the raven haired male's complaints were directed at him…

"Yeah, those kinds of guys who shamelessly moans, who shamelessly play with themselves in front of his lover, who sounds like a girl especially when he is being done from above and who takes initiative of wanting to have sex!" Takao without a second to spare answered back. He looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment of everything he was blurting out. "Why do they do that?!"

"So… you're saying that… Midorimacchi is the uke..?" Kise carefully mentioned, ignoring the fact that the raven haired male just pointed out every acts he does during his times with Aomine.

"NO!" Takao snapped. "I'M REFFERING TO MYSELF!" He deeply gasped at his own proclamation. "DAMN IT!" He planted his forehead on the table. "Don't tell anyone about what I said…" He then whimpered while still facing the table.

Behind them, two loving friends clapped in sarcastic amusement. "Well done! I don't think I'll see you the same way again." Aomine first commented.

"Takao-kun, I say it was very bold of you!" Kuroko followed.

Kise already died inside due to the mislead thoughts in him…

"I'm starting to hate you guys…" –Was Takao's last grunt as he continued to plant his face on the table... He's probably dying inside.

**=MEANWHILE=**

Midorima and Akashi sat together at a table just a few meters away from a certain group. They held the atmosphere that of a dumped boyfriend. The taller male's eyes couldn't be seen clearly due to the light. The smaller male rested his chin on his interlocking fingers and stared at nothingness. Everyone who passed them by either felt scared because of Akashi's pointed glare at the air or felt lucky because they weren't like Midorima who just happen to pluck all of the petals of his flower (poor lucky item).

"Say, Shintarou…"

"Hmm?"

"He gets mad after wanting it… Doesn't that imply that he's also at fault?"

"I can't say so for sure, Akashi. But I guess it's because they're the receiving ends…"

Silence yet again. The newest addition to the silence was the heavier atmosphere compared to before. A simple question answered a complicated problem. They just realized their actions just now… that their rough play probably gave their respective lovers some pain in the butt. Midorima sighed exasperatedly while Akashi ran a hand across his hair.

"Now that I think about it… What kind of play did you do with Kuroko?" Midorima started. (Wooh! SEME talk time~!)

"Five rounds."

Midorima's eye glasses comically fell off of his face. Five rounds would definitely hurt the backside. The green haired male was dumbfounded at the straight to the point answer of Akashi.

Without further ado, Akashi mentioned how they did it (since he did notice Midorima's questioning face)… "The first round was just a normal one with an addition of extra long foreplay. Second round was with Tetsuya riding me. The third round was a punishment game… I wouldn't move inside him unless he answers my question. Fourth and fifth were in the bathroom. Let's just say I got turned on while we were supposed to get cleaned…" A very uncharacteristically perverted chuckle came out of Akashi's mouth. An eerie aura was being slowly released while he revisited his memories.

Cue a sweat drop from Midorima.

"By the way, how about you and the exchange recruit?" Akashi's perverted aura popped like a bubble as he directed the same question back to Midorima.

The taller male readjusted his glasses and swallowed a lump.

**=CONTINUATION OF FLASHBACK=**

_As a doctor, Midorima knew the circumstances in terms of male to male copulation. He needed to consider how to put IT in with the least bit of effort. It wasn't anything like bragging—although, Midorima does admit that his erect friend down there is significantly thick—but inserting something like that in the posterior must be painful… VERY painful. HOWEVER! As a male with pent-up frustration, he can't possibly show some restraint now, especially since he was holding back on Takao ever since day one._

_Speaking of Takao… he can be very cute and bold at the same time._

_Just look at him playing with his member and hole and everything. The way he lets out his voice without any reserve and the way he captivates the taller male with ease. Just a little more push and—_

"_Easily swallowed~ Are you aroused—HIIEE!" Midorima was unable to hold back as he inserted his own finger into Takao. The latter was glowing bright red. If possible it just might put a tomato to shame._

_You're making me more aroused than I already am." Was Midorima's prompt response. He removed Takao's inserted fingers and replaced them with his._

"_So deep..!" Takao breathily commented. The green haired male continued to probe around Takao's wet hole._

"_Shi-Shin-chan! Ahh!" The smaller male continued to moan. He was having a hard time catching his breath. His hands clutched the bed sheets as if his life depended on it._

_Midorima's face was also red—but wasn't as red compared to the one below. If memory serves him right, there is a certain spot in the males that makes them feel pleasure. That was something called a prostate—don't get the wrong idea, he just read that from a book (woot! Woot! Tsundere excuse~!). Pushing that aside, the taller male searched for that certain spot as he probed inside Takao. _

_Takao arched his back in pleasure, indicating that Midorima found that spot. The recruit's dirty moans were addictive in his ears. He continued to hit the spot repeatedly until Takao was unable to hold it in. White seeds spurted out of the shorter male's members dirtying the bed sheets in the process._

"_No… way…" Takao muttered in disbelief. He finally regained his normal breathing pattern. Eyes stared at the mess he made over the sheets. Not a moment to lose, he gradually glowed red once again._

_Large, warm hands snaked up to Takao's hips and gently turned him around, making him lie on his back. He wiped the excess semen on Takao's tip and used it as a lubricant for his. The shorter male shot a look of surprise and embarrassment towards Midorima. "Y-You can't be serious, right..? Shin-chan?"_

_Midorima licked off the excess on his hands as a response to Takao's question—cue the epic moe blush. _

"_This might hurt…" The green haired male signaled, putting in the tip. The one below him hissed at the entrance. _

_Midorima slowly thrusted in his thick shaft until it was set inside. He swooped down for a peck on the forehead then a sloppy kiss by Takao's lips. A thin trail of saliva connected their mouths for good few seconds before breaking. "Sh-Shin-chan… can I still see you even if I go back to Shuutoku..?" Takao managed to say. _

"_That goes without saying." The taller male replied thrusting his hips further inside Takao, causing him to gasp. "If you want, I can see you instead." Midorima completely pulled out his member then roughly thrusted it back inside._

"_HYYAA~!" Stars flashed before Takao's eyes. "What was that?!" He breathed out._

_His lover didn't answer as he continued to roughly thrust his hips back and forth, hitting the same spot every time with dead accuracy._

"_AHHH! AHH! AHH! SHIN-CHAN! SO ROUGH!—HYAA!" By then, Takao already bit Midorima on the shoulder to prevent anymore of his voice to leak out. The green haired male winced at the bite but continued with the rough play nonetheless._

_After that, both male climaxed—second time on Takao's part._

…

…

_Takao couldn't look at Midorima straight in the eyes after cleaning up._

**=PRESENT TIME=**

"Well, long story short, I wasn't able to hold back." Midorima summarized.

"I see…" Akashi commented.

Silence yet again…

"He-HEY! Let go!"

The two figures looked at where that noise was coming from. Turns out that Aomine carried Kise like a sack of potatoes and headed to Midorima and Akashi.

"Yo! I got horny so I'm taking this guy to my room." Aomine slapped Kise's ass to prove his point. "Also…" He looked hesitant for a moment, "I gave those two the remaining of my alcohol… They're probably drunk so… you get the point." With that, the tanned man casually strolled out of sight.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**DONE~! XD FINALLY!**

**Also, I apologize because the MidoTaka there seems uhh… rushed… DX **

**Up next will be AOKI! YES!**

**One more thing… I also apologize in advance because I might do yet another late update~ I have tons of college work pending in my desktop and my 2****nd**** sem. Prelims are coming up… I seriously need to study especially in that damn analytical chemistry! And in IMT as well! Why do parasites have names like that?! **_**Taenia solium**_**—a kind of tapeworm you can find in infected pork~ (I'm starting to get super conscious of foods because of that)…**

**Care to drop a Review?**

**Ciao~!**


	6. Last One

**I was practically in a roll when I wrote this!**

**Anyways~ **

**Akakuro Seiya****- ** WAAHH! You're VERY welcome XDDD! You like those pairings too? WE THINK THE SAME FTW! XDD (WOO! Happiness overload XDD) Murasakibara and Himuro scenes won't show up until a few chaps from now~ but wait and see~~ XDD Thanks for reviewing~!

**Deugemia****- **I'm really really glad that you like this fic XDD SOMEDAY! WHEN YOU CAN DRAW ALL THOSE YAOI GOODIES CAN YOU SHOW THEM TO ME?! XDD

**Reality Slap****- **Let the _fangirling rage on~~~_ XDDD *cue the awesome fujoshi hearts XD*

**Ren-chan- **Yay! From **ReverieNishio**toRen-chan! This makes tying easier XDD Thank you for your support and thank you for reviewing for this one too! XDD MuraHimu won't be happening… _for now _XD since they still don't know each other~~

**silver woman****- **Weee~~I know right~?! XD Though the other pairs will only be appearing for a brief moment~~ XDD

**Orangetabby101****- **He's so cute right?! XD Well~~ I hope you also enjoy this one too~!

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 06**

**Last one**

**-You know you love me-**

**~o0o0o~**

"So I was thinking, Mukkun… Wouldn't it be better—OH MY GOSH! TETSU-KUN! TAKA-CHAN!—WHA?!" Momoi rushed to the two drunken soldiers. Murasakibara followed in suit and chased after Momoi. "Even Midorin and Akashi-kun..?"

"A fight..?" Murasakibara commented.

Apparently, the two were pointing weapons at each other. Kuroko pointed his paralyzing needle on Takao while Takao pointed fork on Kuroko. What's more was that their respective lovers had their guns pointed against each other (What's going on, srsly?).

Kuroko and Takao's face were flushed red. Their eyes were glazed and distant—

Long story short, they were drunk.

Akashi and Midorima were sober but somewhere along those lines, they seemed to be fighting over something.

Momoi and Murasakibara stopped halfway upon feeling the murderous auras being leaked by the people at that certain spot. A bead of sweat rolled down from their cheeks as those people kept brandishing their choice of weapons at each other. "Where's Ki-chan and Dai-chan..?" Momoi slowly asked.

Murasakibara shrugged, "Dunno… those guys are like bunnies, so I guess they're doing _it._" He non-chalantly said.

"Uwaaaah~~ I really wish I could see them in action sometimes~!"

"Momo-chin should stop fangirling like that… It's creepy."

"It's _Sa-chin!_ Besides~~" Momoi suddenly had so many flowers popping out of her, "There are so many ships~! Perhaps one day, Mukkun will also fall for the same fate!"

Murasakibara looked offended, "That's mean~! I won't fall for a guy! Much less betray my love for my snacks~!" he childishly shouted. Momoi only giggled, "We can't say that for sure~~" then she gave a playful wink—which caused Murasakibara to childishly pout.

…

Meanwhile, Takao, Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi were in a middle of a fight.

"L-Listen h—hic!—here! I _already _told you for _LIKE the 1000__th_time! SHIN-CHAN IS A LOT BETTER THAN YOUR _CAPTAIN—HIC!_" Takao carelessly waved the sliver fork infront of Kuroko.

"T-That 'SHIN-CHAN' you speak of—_hic!—_is a tsundere! He's INCREDIBLY hard to understand!" Kuroko slammed a closed fist on the table then glared (not really) back at the raven haired male.

"Oh YEAH~?!" Takao stood up from his seat and leaned over to Kuroko, "I bet your _captain _over there—hic—isn't as sweet as Shin-chan..!"

"Sei-kun is the _SWEETEST _person you'll ever—hic—meet!" Kuroko slammed his forehead against the hawk eye. "And he is _straight to the point—hic—_not like a certain someone—hic!"

"Hmph. You heard him, _Shin-chan._" Akashi said as he showed an annoyingly triumphant smirk. "It hurts to be a tsundere, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Midorima retorted back.

"_FURTHERMORE!"_ Kuroko uncharacteristically shouted, "He's a CARROT—_HIC!_!"

*Cue a tick mark on Midorima

"_HMPH!" _Takao stuck out his tongue, "You're—_HIC!—captain is a shrimp! TAKE THAT!" _The raven haired male poked Kuroko's head.

*Cue a tick mark on Akashi

Akashi and Midorima looked at each other before nodding at the secret meaning behind it. Screw their uke's protest of not talking to them. That was where they had to draw the line.

The two higher soldiers stood behind their respective lovers. The other soldiers nearby decided to leave the premises given the _dangerous_ situation they were in. Midorima and Akashi carried their lovers like a sack of potatoes that knew how to fight back.

"TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH—HIC!" Takao blurted as he managed to struggle out of Midorima's grip. He pushed the green haired male to the chair and straddled him there—despite the fact that there were other soldiers around (Satsuki was like "OH MY ASDFGHKJ! WHERE'S MY CAMERA?!—she was like drooling rainbows and such and Murasakibara was all "Ewww~ I don't know who you are, Sa-chin…").

That aside, Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima and grinned like an idiot.

"You reek of alcohol."

Takao just grinned wider as he stole his lover's lips.

Kuroko also managed to get out of Akashi's grip and pushed him to a table. His face was sexy red and his eyes were damn erotic. The teal haired male was on top of Akashi. He gave the taller male a childish glare, "I'm still angry at you, Seijuurou—_hic!"_

"Yeah sure, and I still love you, Tetsuya." Akashi then passionately kissed Kuroko.

A few moments later both drunken soldiers fell into a deep sleep. Akashi and Midorima sighed dejectedly for anticipating for something more to happen. Along the sidelines, Momoi was still drooling rainbows and Murasakibara left her (probably since he thinks that he might catch the gay fever).

**~o0o0o~**

"Whoa~ problem solved Aominecchi!" Kise announced as he continued to look at his night binoculars. "Now we don't have to worry about experiencing Akashicchi's reign of terror tomorrow!" He turned around only to see that Aomine was already preying on him. "A-Aominecchi..?" Kise slowly said. His back was already pressed against the window, rendering him unable to escape… unless he wants to jump out.

Aomine trapped Kise between his arms and stared down on him.

"H-Hey..! I thought we aren't going to do it today..!" Kise weakly shouted. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as Aomine went nearer his face. "Ao—MMPH!"

Lips collided fiercely with each other. Aomine's tongue intruded Kise's mouth and violated all of his parts. The taller male's hands went to Kise's waist to support him from falling.

Kise's eyes already looked glazed as they parted for air.

"Jerk..!" He weakly commented.

Aomine smirked, "But you still like it."

"Just shut up already…"

The taller male took this as a go signal and removed all of Kise's clothing. There were some bruises still in for recovery but it was still ravishing in Aomine's eyes. There were so many bruises of territory made by him—so all the better.

"Hey wait! We're by the window!" Kise complained.

"So?"

"It's embarrassing!"

Aomine licked Kise's neck then bit his ear. "It's fine. It's not as though they can see us~" He huskily whispered. He tilted Kise's head to his direction and swooped him down for a hot kiss. Kise moaned while they were kissing. As they parted, Aomine made him turn around to face the window.

His two hands then snaked down to Kise's nether regions and made its way up to his shaft. He pressed on Kise's tip, eliciting a very irresistible moan. He continued to pump Kise's member until he was near climax.

"Aominecchi!" Kise moaned. His breathing was rigid. His face was all red. And, his body was shaking in shear excitement. Just as he was already there, Aomine pressed the tip. "Wh-What's that for..?!" Kise breathily said. "Aominecchi, you bully!" The blonde male hitched a breath at the feeling of a hard clothed member pressed against his rear end.

"It's unfair if you come first, right?" Aomine commented while unzipping his pants. "I'm sorry in advance, Kise." He added as he pounded himself right inside of Kise.

"AAHH!"

Aomine fully entered Kise and penetrated deep inside him. The blonde male was deeply breathing in and out at the sudden intrusion. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. "S-So deep..!"

"And you're tight." Aomine breathily added. He grabbed Kise's waist with his left and grabbed Kise's right arm with right. He fully removed his member then pounded it back inside.

"HNGGH!" Kise held the window pane with his vacant hand. Aomine was being slow and hard today, Kise noted. "Aominecchi! I want it fast!" He whined. "Pound me harder!" He blushed harder as he felt Aomine twitch inside him.

Aomine clicked his tongue. "Don't come complaining to me if you can't move tomorrow." That being said, the taller male hastened his pace for the sake of his lover down there.

Kise moaned and moaned as he kept seeing stars before him. "There Aominecchi! Do me there!"

"You're incredibly slutty today, Kise."

"Whose fault—_ahh!—_do you think is it?!" He let out a foggy breath. He could see soldiers below and no one (thankfully) spotted them. The window was already fogged up due to his heated breath.

Aomine noticed the stated of the window and stopped halfway. A good idea popped up in his way.

"Aominecchi..?" Kise looked back only to see a devious smirk on Aomine's features. "What are you thinking..?" He shakily asked, paling at the possible thoughts he was thinking.

Aomine lifted Kise and placed his feet on the window pane. He was damn exposed infront of the window. His legs were spread and his manhood was shown before the outside world. "Aominecchi you show-off!" Kise shouted.

"It's fine. No one can see us here." The tanned male said. Their position made a deeper penetration inside Kise. The blonde male was drooling in pleasure. Impatience to come was getting him on the edge. Aomine continued with his thrusts, hitting Kise's prostate every time.

"Ah! AH! _AHH!_ AOMINECCHI!" Kise wildly moaned. "Let me come already..!" He begged.

"With pleasure!" Aomine pounded him harder and faster until both of them had climaxed. The tanned male chuckled, "Way to spray on the window." He commented as he kissed the blonde male's cheek.

Kise breathed rigidly as he got his feet off of the window pane. Aomine removed his member, allowing his seeds to seep out of Kise's hole. The blonde male turned around and kissed back Aomine.

"Jerk." He childishly said.

Aomine only smirked ever-so-knowingly.

"I know you love me."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Woohoo! Now we can get a move on with the story! Too bad Murasakibara still doesn't know Himuro~ Oh well. In the future, he will become one *cue stupidly evil laugh***

**It's been so long and this chapter is so short and the AoKi scene is rushed too DDX . I'm so sorry for that! oTL**

**I also know that this is a little **_**shameless but….**_

**Can you guys follow this twitter account: levinoya**

**Wee~~ I think I can update next week (?) but no promises~**

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~**


End file.
